


Love After Helldone

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, Linde Lindstorm, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, ass fuck, cum slurping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni





	Love After Helldone

Linde glanced up momentarily at the sea of people that cheered for his crush. His fingers slid across the neck of the guitar ending his shred, and ending H.I.M’s performance. Screams of ‘I love you Ville’ echoed in his mind and he smiled at the thought of Ville’s face. He let his eyes wonder to his right over to the tall man in the distressed long coat. Linde couldn’t help but stare at VIlle’s round derier as he leaned over to bow in humble appreciation of his fans. He had known Ville for years, and tonight was the night. He could feel it in the cool winter breeze. The whole day he had felt electric and he couldn’t contain himself any longer. VIlle had to know how he felt. For the first time in years he felt like he was finally going to say something worth while.  
He trailed off after Ville, making him the last one to leave stage. Waving goodbye at the screaming fans he tossed his guitar pick at the countless hands that waved frantically. Linde’s heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his head, he felt hot, cold, scared, but he was ready. He watched Ville step into a dressing room and admired the way he removed his long suit jacket. He gave the door a lazy push leaving it ajar. Unaware of Linde’s presence he began to undress, first he removed a baby blue sweatshirt whose sleeves had been destroyed by time. They were shredded and begged for a tailor, but much to their misfortune Ville was never the type to fixate on perfection or looks. He tossed his sweater on a black leather couch behind him and continued to remove his t-shirt, revealing his assortment of tattoos covered in a thin film of sweat.  
Linde swallowed audibly licking his lips. This was it. With one hesitant hand he gently pushed the door swinging it open. Ville looked up smiling.

“Hey Linde….beer?”  
He offered raising a Heineken bottle well above his head. Linde fell mute. He was ready to tell Ville, but the words just wouldn’t come out. His lips trembled as his eyes darted around.

“Linde…you ok?”

Ville’s green eyes sparkled with concern. He removed his platform shoes and padded towards his band mate who appeared to be petrified. He gave him a heartwarming smile and a playful nudge on the shoulder. There was no coming back and Linde knew he had to go through with it. The love he felt made his knees become weak. His movements were quick and certain, like a predator who pounces on their pray. Linde kicked the door shut and tackled Ville bringing him to the ground with him, the beer falling with them shortly after. He let his hands wonder while his thin lips pressed on VIlle’s pink pouty ones. His tongue slid past Ville’s lips and explored the wet velvet inside. He tasted like beer and ash. Now his favorite scent and taste in the world. The green eyed rock star froze under his touch, but then gave in to the warmth of the guitarist’s hands that quickly unzipped his pants. The singer raised his arms allowing for Linde to pin him down as he pleased. The guitarist desperately dragged his calloused fingers across Ville’s bare torso down to his unzipped trousers. He pressed his cheek against the singer’s nipple tattoo inhaling his heavenly scent.

“Linde…” a deep voice pleaded.  
The singer bucked his hips up against the blonde’s hand breathing heavily. Linde used both hands to peel Ville’s pants off freeing his large wet member in the process. He got up swiftly and sat on his knees, sending his blonde dreads flying behind him. The sight was amazing to say the least. He didn’t know how well endowed his childhood friend was until now. The guitarist licked his lips after seeing a few drops of pre cum ooze out of his friend. All Ville’s member needed was a light emitting from it to make it holy. This was the moment Linde had been waiting for a very long time. Concert after concert he had hoped to kiss him, touch him, make love to him, hold him. It was perfect. Something made him stop and just admire the beauty that squirmed in anticipation beneath him. This wasn’t happening. It was only a dream.  
“Please take me Linde" Ville begged, his green eyes set a few tears free making Linde heed the singer’s wishes. 

He freed his own member from his trousers, gingerly aligning himself with the singer’s pink pucker that slowly opened and closed. His eyes traveled to the face of the singer checking to see if he was ready. When Ville gave a quick nod Linde hesitated for a few seconds before pushing the tip inside. In result Ville bit his lower lip and let out a sexual hum. The tightness was beginning to drive the guitarist crazy. His friend felt warm, tight, and wet. He struggled to stop himself from slamming inside, even though the tight pucker was luring him to do so. Gripping the singers thighs he pushed himself a little further, cherishing the feeling of every wet ring that tighten around him as he went further inside. His sack was finally touching Ville’s.

“Ow…” Ville rolled his eyes and bit his lip so hard he drew blood. “Please Linde…please…f…fuck me.”  
The singer’s requests were becoming too much for Linde. He could feel his pecker twitching inside. He began entering and exiting Ville’s tight pucker in a slow consistent rhythm creating a wet melody that echoed throughout the dressing room. He gripped at Ville’s hips noticing how beautiful his bones looked through the skin. The heartagram tattoo heaving as Linde trusted inside the Finnish singer with passion and gentle force. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on their bodies making the sexual encounter slippery yet sticky. Ville glued his eyes on his guitarist enjoying the invasion of his once virgin rump. He could feel Linde’s precum dripping from his ass down to his lower back. Linde looked into his eyes somehow knowing what Ville begged for and sped up his thrusts gripping Ville tighter by the hips, securing him in place.

“Harder…Lin..ha..hard”  
Ville’s face began to flush now matching his tight bum. Linde trusted faster and faster making their skin clap loudly. The singer looked down at his member that bounced obscenely between them with each thrust and griped it from the base. He tried to coordinate the thrusts with the jerks of his hand around his swollen throbbing cock. He pumped fast searching for Linde’s eyes who were hypnotized by the filthy way he probed his friend’s pink love hole. Ville’s lips trembled as he felt himself about to release.

“Lin…li..LInde…I’m gonna…”  
Without hesitating Linde tighten his grip around Ville’s hips and trusted once, feeling the singers suffocating heat around him. Twice feeling the tight ring pulsate around his hard member. Finally three times, releasing his seed deep inside the singer. Ville pumped his pecker one last time as it erupted thick white slime onto his chiseled tattooed abs. Ville smiled enjoying the shudders that crawled up his spine. Linde remained inside him waiting for his erection to grow limp enough to withdraw himself. He gently pulled out from Ville noticing the white goo ooze out from his lover’s rectum. Linde felt the world spin and time melt. He leaned forward close to his friend’s cock and slurped up the cum keeping it safe in his mouth. As he got on all fours and crawled up to the singer he tried to remember every look, touch, and scent, unsure if the opportunity for this would ever present itself again. He pressed his lips against Ville who moaned against his cum filled kiss. Linde’s tongue massaged Ville’s feeding him his own Essence. A sense of peace washed over him and he felt like he could finally tell Ville what he’d been dying to tell him for years.

“I..Love you" The coy guitarist confessed. Ville’s eyes filled with tears feeling his own secret about to slip away. “I Love you too my Linde.”


End file.
